A Sonata and a Smile
by Luna Darkside
Summary: After being thrown out by his enraged girlfriend, the last thing Kaito expected was to be saved from depression by a street musician's Moonlight Sonata - and his smile. /ShinKai/KaiShin, now a chapter fic/
1. Prologue

_So… just a random little idea that struck me. I _know _I should be updating _Semantics _and _Club Aphrodite, _but I swear, this wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I'll add a couple more chapters if this is interesting enough, but it's kind of just some lame pre-slash and meant to be standalone. But we'll see. Enjoy! – Luna_

**A Sonata and a Smile**

Kuroba Kaito shivered, forcing out a breath into chilly air as he scrabbled through his coat for the keys to the apartment door standing in front of him.

It was an icy January day, and Kaito had just completed his most recent heist as the notorious Kaitou Kid, his alter ego. He had just _barely _managed to catch the last train back to his apartment in Ekoda – which he shared with his childhood-friend-turned-girlfriend of one year – and now stood shivering in front of their apartment.

"Dammit," he muttered, shoving his nose into his loosely wrapped scarf and increasing the pace of his rifling. The bite of the cold was starting to bother him, and he fumbled around.

The door before him suddenly caved in, spilling light out over Kaito. Blinking, Kaito lifted his eyes from his pocket to see Nakamori Aoko, his girlfriend, standing in the doorway, arms folded tightly across her chest and her expression more frigid than the weather.

"Aoko…?" Kaito stuttered, unsure of why she was looking at him like she was ready to spit fire. "Why are you still up?"

"So you _are _aware of the time," Aoko remarked bitingly, lips pursed. "It is _one o'clock in the morning, Kaito._ Are you _also _aware of the implications of that?"

Kaito bit his lip, uncomfortable, as a violent shiver ripped down his back. Throughout the year they'd been living together, Aoko had been annoyed on many occasions about the suspicious number of times Kaito came home extremely late, but she'd put up with it with only a few sighs. It appeared that now she was sick of it and was finally going to give Kaito the lecture of his life.

"If you're trying to say that I've been cheating on you, I haven't, I swear," Kaito said carefully, rubbing his palms together in a vain attempt to warm them. "It's…" He hesitated, knowing telling her he'd been out on a heist and therefore revealing his identity would probably result in his death, and that moment of evident unwillingness was all Aoko needed.

"I swear to God, Kaito, I don't even _know _you anymore!" she exploded, hands gravitating to her hips defensively. "You were always leaving at the strangest times, and you don't get back until times like now! And you've been so _distant_ that I can't even –"

Putting up a shaking hand, Kaito stuttered, "C-Could you let me in before you go on? It's _really _c-cold out here."

Eyes growing murderously wide, Aoko scoffed angrily, "I cannot _believe _you, Kuroba Kaito. You don't even care that I'm upset at you. You know what? Consider us _over_." She slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned and frozen Kaito facing an unmoving door. He heard the click of the lock turning into place and the muffled sounds of Aoko stomping off, probably to her bedroom.

Sighing out a white puff of vapor, Kaito resumed searching for his key inside his pocket – only to discover a very large rip in it. Somehow it had managed to go unnoticed up until now.

Sticking a couple fingers through the hole, he let out an aggravated, "God_damn _it!" and knocked on the door. "Aoko?" he called tentatively, but there was no response.

Deciding that his girlfriend was probably going to lock him out for at least a night from the amount of anger she had displayed, Kaito groaned dejectedly, looking around for some kind of shelter. The apartment beside his and Aoko's belonged to another couple he'd managed to piss off with his pranks, and the other side belonged to a very old lady he didn't have the heart to intrude on. The rest of his neighbors didn't know him, and anyway, he had too much pride to ask them to house him for a night. No doubt they'd ask him why he was locked out, and the answer was all too pitiful.

"No helping it, huh," Kaito said, glancing around the building. The only nearby places that afforded any kind of sheltered were a convenience store – he doubted they'd put up with him for long – and a tree-filled, bench-studded park across the street.

The park seemed his best option, seeing as it was a public place and he probably wouldn't be bothered. Fighting to ignore the chill that had long since sunken its fangs into him, Kaito trekked across the deserted street and hurried up to the nearest bench.

Wincing as he sat down on the icy surface, Kaito breathed out hard, sending a long stream of white vapor from his nose.

He had been best friends with Aoko since… forever, really – and that bothered him. While he'd originally thought it was great that he knew her so well, it had long since turned out to be a disadvantage. It had become difficult to see her as a girl, as his _lover_, when he'd only ever known her as his mother and sister.

Kaito didn't want to tell her that – she had no problem seeing him as a – _her_ – man. She, after all, had been the one to confess to him, and he had simply gone along with it, seeing it as a "comfortable" option.

They'd moved in together after they'd both graduated college, and Kaito knew that Aoko enjoyed the domestic, newlywed feeling living together probably brought her. She stayed at home, taking care of the cleaning and cooking, while Kaito worked odd jobs during the day and gave magic shows at night (well, when he wasn't doing a heist).

Even though their relationship was usually quite peaceful, Kaito could never help feeling like it was all wrong. His heart – no matter how he tried to tame it – rejected her as a love interest, and he hated having to hide his identity as Kid from her. Recently, the feeling had only grown stronger, and Kaito hated himself for showing his discomfort by treating Aoko more coldly than usual.

Aoko had noticed the shift and responded in kind, treating his standoffishness with standoffishness. The very fact that she'd declared them "over"_ and _had locked him out – perhaps not knowingly, though – on a freezing January day was so unlike her that Kaito was still a little surprised.

"Well, no matter," Kaito muttered to himself, sinking down. He only felt numb – not sad, not depressed, only… maybe just the slightest bit _glad _it was over. That he didn't have to force himself to have feelings for Aoko, that he didn't have to try to see her as a girlfriend, that he could finally stop hiding his Kid stuff at his old house...

"I'm pathetic," grumbled Kaito. "For those kinds of reasons…"

Suddenly a soft sound broke the still quiet, interrupting the steady flow of Kaito's thoughts. He jerked upright, looking around confusedly. Nothing appeared to have moved.

Blinking, he settled back down, figuring he had only imagine the sound, but a string of other sounds – notes – abruptly followed, dipping into higher and lower pitches fluidly, melting into a perfect blend – entrancing, vibrant, _beautiful._

It took Kaito a long moment to realize that the sounds were, in fact, the playing of a violin. He looked around, still not seeing the source of the music. Standing in a slight trance from the enchanting, lilting quality of the ghostly music, he started down the winding path of the park, stopping once the trees drew back to reveal the violinist.

It was a man, one about Kaito's height and size. He stood in profile to Kaito, dressed in a suit and dim moonlight that highlighted his porcelain skin. He cradled the violin against his shoulder, bow gently moving across the strings and producing graceful, elegant sounds as his tanzanite eyes wandered across the navy night sky.

Kaito could only gape at him. Clearly, his frozen brain was producing some kind of mirage, because there was no way there was anyone else in this park at one in the morning, and certainly not someone playing the violin.

Still, his brain certainly was amazing, to conjure up such an attractive man and matching music. Kaito dropped down silently on a nearby bench, eyes riveted on the man and the music. He watched as slender, curved fingers danced over the fingerboard, pressing and moving in a steady rhythm, the bow swooping down and up again and again, slanting and straightening and slanting again…

The violinist carried on for a few more minutes, finally finishing the piece in a slow fade of drawn out notes. Pulling his violin off his shoulder, he spun on Kaito, who jumped at the intense blue of the man's eyes.

"Hey there," the man greeted casually.

Kaito stared. If it was possible, the man's voice was even more amazing than his music. He coughed. "Hi."

"Any particular reason you're here?" the violinist asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." Without elaborating, Kaito wondered, "What about you?"

"I came here to practice, get used to the environment here. I thought I might try playing here sometime."

"So you're a street musician?" Well, that sort of made sense, although practicing at one in the morning was a bit odd.

The man shrugged, sitting down beside Kaito. "I suppose you could put it that way." Accurately reading the expression on Kaito's face, he added, "I didn't think anyone would be around at one in the morning and I wouldn't be interrupted while practicing." He smirked. "Clearly, I was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Kaito growled, slightly nettled, only to elicit a laugh from the musician.

"It's fine. Actually, it's a good thing I had an audience. What did you think?" the man queried, laying his violin across his lap.

Swallowing, Kaito responded, "It was… incredible. Really."

"You think?" The violinist traced his instrument uncertainly. "I don't know about that. But I've always had a special attachment to that piece."

"What piece was it, anyway?"

"Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven," replied the man. "It always reminds me of one of my greatest failures as a person."

"Huh?" Slightly distressed by the sudden darkening of the man's eyes, Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm… sorry for your loss."

"It's nothing," the musician quickly hurried to assure him with forced cheer. "Anyway, why are_ you_ here? You never said," he commented in a translucent attempt to change the subject.

Feeling his heart drop, Kaito sighed. "Oh. That," he said flatly. "My girlfriend – or , ex-girlfriend now – kicked me out. We – or she, I guess – live in that apartment building." He motioned at his former home, exhaling harshly.

"Any specific reason why?" the man questioned inquisitively, glancing over at the apartment building.

Kaito loosened a feeble laugh. "She says I've been distant lately, and my coming home late has always grated on her nerves, but I guess it reached breaking point," he explained listlessly. "I have reasons she wouldn't understand."

A wry smile suddenly worked over his face, and Kaito leaned back, propping himself up on his icy palms. "But I guess this is really for the best. I always found it hard to see her as a lover and not my sister, after all. We were friends for the longest time before we finally started dating."

Suddenly realizing that he was kind of pouring out his sob story on a random stranger, Kaito started, stammering out an apology. "I mean – sorry, I bet you don't even care about that…"

He trailed off at the expression on the man's face – quirked lips, lowered eyebrows, dark blue eyes. An expression that said he understood.

"…Hey?"

"I've been through something quite similar," the man informed, looking over at Kaito. "I was… gone for a very long time, and when I finally got back, she was my sister, not my girlfriend, even when we were dating. It infuriated her, and I was lucky to get out of that relationship alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes, she's… she's a very _strong _girl, let's put it that way," the man said, grinning, and Kaito smirked, realizing what he meant.

"But really… I think it's a good thing to leave that kind of relationship. You shouldn't have to make her suffer through unrequited love, and you shouldn't have to make yourself love someone," the man continued, sobering. His gaze was focused on the slowly lightening sky as he spoke deliberately and carefully, expression pensive. "It's going to hurt her for a bit, but not as long as it would if you'd kept the relationship intact. And I know it sounds selfish, but I think everyone should be able to find his or her own happiness, and if you stay in a worthless relationship, nobody's going to end up happy. Just…" he seemed to struggle with words for a moment, waving shapes in the air as if trying to pluck thoughts from it. "…it gets better from here. Time keeps moving on. You know?"

Kaito stared at the musician's profile, lips parted. He was both embarrassed and surprised by this stranger's unexpected honesty, his openness. He knew if he'd been in the man's position, he wouldn't stick around to give advice – Kaito might offer a few apologies and sympathetic remarks, but he wouldn't be this truthful, be this genuine.

It was… stunning.

_He _was stunning.

Kaito was startled when the violinist sighed and grinned tiredly. "What am I doing? Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." He rose, holding his violin by the neck. As he cast a final glance across the park, he commented, "Maybe I will play here someday."

Turning back to hand Kaito one last smile, the violinist turned and exited the park.

Kaito, who had extended a hand to stop him in vain, sighed, relaxing his arm, suddenly remembering how cold he was.

One day, he was going to find that musician – and his smile – and make them his.

* * *

**Yep, I never even named Shinichi as Shinichi. So if you couldn't tell, he's the violinist.**

**Originally I was going to do this with Ran kicking out Shinichi and Shinichi finding Kaito practicing magic in the park, but I felt like magic tricks are less soul moving (LOL what) than violin music. So I decided on streetmusician!Shinichi. Although it kind of doesn't make as much sense, considering that Kaito _is _a magician first and foremost whereas Shinichi's a _detective. _But whatever ^_^;;.  
**

**So... yeah. I don't really know what I was doing with this fic. Not too interesting, I know. But drop a review if you liked it, want a continuation (though I have no ideas for another chapter T_T), or... hated it. Or something. Try to be polite though.**

**Well, off to write the next chapter for Club Aphrodite! Hope you liked it! - Luna**


	2. First Movement

_A special warning: I wrote this while listening to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi character songs. So fluff and happiness shall abound :D :D :D._

_Also, I have learned that Moonlight Sonata has three movements (apparently all of Beethoven's sonatas have three movements…?) but while this chapter is titled the "First Movement" I don't know how long this story's going to continue, so... I only have like one more chapter planned out, so therein lies the problem, I guess. Anyway, enjoy! - Luna_

**A Sonata and a Smile**

_First Movement_

Straining to hold back a yawn, Kaito strolled down the sidewalk, consulting the slip of paper containing the address of the esteemed Beika Art Gallery. The gallery was going to be showcasing the Fairy Glitter, a brilliant ruby that Kaito was considering as a candidate for his next heist. However, he didn't know the Beika Art Gallery quite as well as he wanted, so today's trip was just to scout it out and decide if the structure was decent enough.

"Let's see…" Squinting against the onslaught of sunlight that poured over him, Kaito glanced around, checking the street names. To his right, there was a large park, and to his left, there was a string of nondescript stores and cafes, none of which even vaguely resembled an art gallery.

"…Damn it." Having too much manly pride to stop in any of the stores to ask for assistance, Kaito let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the front window of a nearby café. "This is unreasonable."

Kaito had moved out of his apartment a week ago, with Aoko watching stone-faced. Surprisingly, she hadn't tried to apologize _or _stop him, which bothered Kaito in a horribly selfish way. He frowned slightly.

Maybe she hadn't been as in love with him as he'd thought…?

Lost in thought, his ears suddenly perked up at a strangely familiar sound emanating from… somewhere. It sounded like… like…

The sound was succeeded by a medley of gorgeous sounds that Kaito instantly recognized.

It was that street musician, the one from that night. He couldn't possibly be mistaken…

Kaito frantically looked around, desperate to find its source, when he realized it was coming from across the street, from the previously unremarkable park. Barely minding the fact that he was jaywalking, Kaito immediately sprinted across the street, dodging swerving cars and running down the trail into the park.

Following the music blindly, Kaito stopped short once he had reached a clearing encircled with benches, much like the one near Kaito's old apartment. In front of one stood _that man_, standing just as he had that night, with his violin perched on his shoulder and the bow plunging up and down.

The man's eyes left the fingerboard for a second, traveling over to Kaito's, and he started, lips parting, eyebrows drawing upwards. His bow detached from the strings with an short growl. "It's… you…" he stammered.

Nodding, Kaito strode forward…

…when he heard a loud cry of "Get him!" and suddenly people were swarming over him. His brain didn't manage to respond fast enough as someone tackled him from behind, smashing him to the dirt. He gasped as his chest slammed into the earth, his vision reduced to half ground and half _legs_ – legs that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere; pairs of them swirling around him to block off all escape…

_What the hell is happening? Since when have all these people been here?_

"Don't move!" shouted a female voice from behind him, and Kaito tilted his face up to lift an eyebrow at the musician who stood gaping down at him, struggling to keep his dignity intact. Had he just been captured by a woman?

"Nice to see you again…?" he choked out, forcing a smile as the woman sitting on his back shoved his face none too gently into the ground.

"I _told _you to be quiet!" she shouted fiercely, and Kaito rolled his eyes. She hadn't, but he wasn't really all too keen to tell her that.

"O-Oi, Officer Satou…" stuttered the musician, stepping forward hesitantly. "This guy's not the killer – I actually know him from somewhere."

"What?" The woman leaped off Kaito, and he sighed, clambering back to his feet and brushing off his shirt.

"Are these guys around to attack everyone who happens into this park?" Kaito demanded, glaring at the pack of men encircling him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a pretty woman wearing a jogging suit staring at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I… we…" Stumbling over her words, she eventually shut her mouth and looked down, mouth twisting uncomfortably.

Kaito eyed her, mind slowly putting the pieces together. "What did he call you? Officer Satou?" He surveyed the crowd that still stood watching him, eyes widening as realization hit. "And you mentioned me being the 'killer'… Wait, what's going on? Are you guys part of the po –"

It was at that moment that the street musician stepped forward, cutting Kaito off. "Um, Inspector Megure, please allow me to explain the situation to him," he implored, glancing over at a portly man dressed in a sweatshirt and matching pants.

The man – inspector, Kaito was guessing – returned the request with a reluctant grimace. "You know we shouldn't involve civilians, Kudou-kun, and what if he's an accomplice…?"

At the musician's beseeching expression, he appeared to capitulate. "Okay, okay. If you think he's reliable, then I trust your judgment. Anyway, I don't think anyone saw what just happened, but we should move to the park by the elementary school anyway."

Glancing down the ranks, he added, "Let's have Takagi-kun take over your role then, Kudou-kun." A tall, slender man pushed through the clustered men, looking resigned as he accepted the street musician's violin and bow.

"Don't mess it up this time. Repairs are expensive, you know," the musician warned, and the other man – Takagi, was it – nodded.

Kaito was still blinking in bewilderment as the musician turned to him next. "Let's get out of here," he commanded, and Kaito only watched as the man grabbed his arm and hustled him out of the park.

Once they were on the sidewalk, the man glanced about carefully, sighing. "I suppose that café will do," he decided aloud, towing a now protesting Kaito to the nearest crosswalk.

"What the – what are you doing?" Kaito wretched his arm free of the man's grip, rubbing it confusedly. "Could you actually _explain _what's going on before you start dragging me around?"

The musician gave him a blank stare. "That's what I'm going to _do,_" he told him irritably, raising an eyebrow at Kaito like Kaito was the one with problems.

The light changed, and the man glanced at it before reclaiming Kaito's arm and yanked him off the curb. Kaito sputtered as he was forcefully moved across the street, towards one of the cafes that Kaito had passed earlier.

Giving up, Kaito allowed himself to be tugged into the café and deposited unceremoniously into a chair. The café was warm and cozy, with a homey feel, and Kaito silently and begrudgingly gave his approval.

Rubbing his now-sore arm (damn, that guy had a strong grip), Kaito glared at the musician, who seated himself gracefully across from Kaito. "Was that really necessary?"

"We were attracting attention, you know," the man replied as a waitress appeared out of nowhere and offered them menus, loitering by the table to admire the musician's face. He opened the menu and perused it quickly. "Not good for that kind of undercover investigation."

Kaito watched him. "Undercover investigation? So…"

Addressing the waitress, the man said, "Excuse me, I'll have an espresso and a scone for me, and…?" The musician stared at Kaito expectantly, and the magician blinked, slightly puzzled before realizing that he meant for Kaito to tack on his order.

"Oh… I'll have a mocha and a chocolate muffin, if you have them," Kaito ordered. The waitress nodded, gave a flirtatious "I'll be right back" directed at the musician, and disappeared off with their orders.

The musician leaned across the table. "I guess I should explain what's going on now, huh?"

"That would be nice. I mean, I did kind of get tackled," grumbled Kaito, leaning on one elbow. "From what I gather, you're a police officer?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually just a special consultant for the first division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force," the man informed him. "Have you heard about the serial murders revolving around street musicians lately? They've been referenced in some of the newspapers."

"No, I haven't."

"Well, basically there's been a dangerous serial killer going around targeting street musicians only, and his or her body count is nearing fifteen. We've had no luck, because the killer's absurdly methodical in his or her murders. Even I've been stumped," the consultant conceded uncomfortably, and Kaito got the feeling that he wasn't easily stumped.

"So in the end, we came up with this idea. One of us would pose as a street musician to lure in the killer – since I already know how to play the violin, I volunteered. That time we met in Ekoda I was practicing to act as bait for the killer."

_What? _

Kaito was on his feet before he even realized it, his chair knocked over by the sudden movement. "That's ridiculous!" he shouted fiercely, palms firmly pressed against the table.

The man's eyebrows had drifted upwards, and it took Kaito a few seconds to realize that the entire café's occupants had their eyes glued to him due to his outburst. Their waitress, who had just arrived at their table to deliver their orders, looked perplexed. "Um, sir, I have your food…"

Flushing, Kaito quickly straightening his chair and sat back down, ducking his head as he waited the café's general chatter to be restored. The police consultant was still regarding him warily as their waitress hurriedly set down their drinks and pastries and scuttled off.

"That was an… _interesting_ reaction."

"Shut up," Kaito muttered, still feeling somewhat embarrassed as he brought his coffee mug to his lips primly. "What you're doing is idiotically dangerous, you know? You're being a target for a serial killer!"

The man laughed, grasping his own mug in one hand. "I'm not too concerned about it. I've got a ton of division one watching over me, and they won't let the killer hurt me. There's nothing to worry about, seriously. You saw what Officer Satou did, right?"

Momentarily reassured, Kaito wondered aloud, "Why _did _she attack me? Did I really look that suspicious?" breaking off part of his muffin.

"Well, your reaction to my presence was out of the ordinary, and mine to yours was as well, so she thought you might be dangerous," shrugged the man, taking a bite out of his scone. "Most people don't wear such dazed expressions when they walk towards street musicians, after all."

"I highly doubt that. You know, your music is seriously amazing," Kaito scoffed, peeling the wrapped off his muffin. "It honestly puts me in a trance. I've never heard anything so beautiful."

The musician gazed at him impassively before returning his attention to his plate. "You must not get out much, huh?" he remarked, though Kaito could detect a hint of blushing in his tone.

"How rude. I'm trying to give you a compliment, you know," laughed Kaito, placing his chin atop knitted fingers. "You could at least accept it graciously, you know."

"But…" The man trailed off, wearing an uneasy expression. "Okay, enough about me. What are you up to? How's your ex?" he asked in a highly transparent attempt to change topics.

Kaito laughed mirthlessly, ripping a bit off his muffin. "We broke up officially. I moved back to my old place a week ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man murmured consolingly, placing the last bit of his scone into his mouth. "It's for the best, though."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So what do you do for a living anyway?"

Relieved at the more comfortable topic, Kaito smirked, pulling a blindingly white rose out of nowhere and presenting it to the consultant. "I'm a jack of all trades by day and a magician by night," he sang as the man accepted the rose with an amused smile.

"I see. Sounds like a nice life." He twirled the rose deftly through nimble fingers before setting it on his saucer.

Kaito nodded. "I've always wanted to be a magician, since my father was one, and now that I am, it's…" he exhaled, beaming. "I don't know. It's just… it feels right, you know?"

The man nodded. "I can understand what you mean. It's when everything clicks into place and you know this is where you're meant to be, right?" His eyes were sparkling as he watched Kaito over the rim of his mug.

"Exactly." Kaito grinned. "Y'know, I think we really understand each other."

"I could agree with that," concurred the police consultant, setting down his coffee cup. He jolted abruptly, and Kaito quirked an eyebrow as he dug around in his coat until he pulled out a vibrating cell phone. The man hit a few buttons, brow furrowed, before letting out a loud sigh.

"I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. My replacement already broke my violin again, and they're not even at the next park," he apologized, gathering his belongings. "I have to go sort things out."

"Oh, that's fine," stuttered Kaito, slightly saddened by the sudden loss of his acquaintance. An idea suddenly flashed through his mind, and as the man rummaged around for something in his pocket, Kaito burst out, "Hey, are you a Kid fan?"

Glancing up, the man blinked. "No, not particularly. I've heard of him, I think. Isn't he a jewel thief?" He returned to rooting around in his pocket. "It's not really my thing – I work homicide, after all."

"Well, even so, do you want to come with me to his next heist? I'm a huge Kid fan, and I think you might like his heists, since you seem to like mysteries," Kaito said, shifting uncomfortably.

The musician smirked. "I see." Appearing to find whatever he had been looking for, he pulled out a few thousand-yen notes and dropped them on the table. "This is on me. And I'd love to go to a Kid heist with you."

Kaito smiled. "Thanks."

He returned the smile. "No problem." Scanning the table for a second, he picked up the white rose that Kaito had given him and, smirking at Kaito, tucked it into his coat. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"Uh huh." Kaito shrugged, secretly touched by the action.

The musician was already on the street when Kaito suddenly realized that he still hadn't found out his name.

Bolting for the door, Kaito barely caught the man before he crossed the street. "Hey – I forgot to get your name," he panted at the man's quizzical expression.

"Oh." The man nodded in understanding. "I'm Kudou Shinichi."

"So… I should call you Kudou, then?"

Kudou shrugged. "Shinichi is fine."

Kaito blinked. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I don't particularly care." Smirking, he asked, "So what's _your _name?"

"Kuroba Kaito," Kaito answered cheerfully, saluting him. "Call me whatever."

Shinichi grinned. "Okay then." He lifted a hand, waving as he stepped off the sidewalk. "See you later, Kaito."

"See you later, Shinichi," Kaito called after him and returned to the café with a smile.

* * *

**I really like the name of the jewel I picked. Fairy Glitter. *snrk***

**Alrighty, here's some clarification: Shinichi was Conan at some point, but he didn't attend Kid heists during that time, so Kaito doesn't know him.**

**So… sorry if this is going too quickly? I attempted to keep it at a decent pace, but that kind of failed T_T. Drop me a review for a continuation, k?**

**Hope you enjoyed, my darlings! - Luna**


End file.
